<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaleidoscopes by ilianka_smoulinka_91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917501">Kaleidoscopes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianka_smoulinka_91/pseuds/ilianka_smoulinka_91'>ilianka_smoulinka_91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Requests, Translation, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianka_smoulinka_91/pseuds/ilianka_smoulinka_91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una colección de historias que seguirán a Eren y Mikasa a través de varios Universos Alternos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quiescencia fragmentada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938833">Kaleidoscopes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaekiro/pseuds/Kaekiro">Kaekiro</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oneshot para el prompt "Sueño" de la semana Eremika. Año 2016.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ligeras e inestables sacudidas del colchón y un suave susurro del lino agitan a Eren la conciencia. Un par de somnolientos orbes color jade se abren y cuando ella aparece, él frunce el ceño. Ella está de espaldas a él; la piel lozana y suave cubriendo sus músculos mientras ella descansa en una familiar posición fetal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esto lo hace preocuparse de alguna manera. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a la cercanía de ella cuando duermen, aún más durante sus primeros años juntos que una pequeña parte de él se preocupa cuando ella se da vuelta para alejarse. Eren se acerca a su prometida y la cubre con las sábanas. Mueve el brazo con cuidado, envolviéndola suavemente con éste alrededor de su cintura tonificada, y es entonces cuando ella se da vuelta para acurrucarse junto a él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Los ojos de la chica no se abren como él planea, y él la sigue con sus pupilas mientras los de ella se mueven somnolientamente debajo de sus párpados. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello color ébano cubren las delicadas facciones de su rostro cuando ella se da vuelta, haciéndola hundirse más profundamente en la almohada de algodón y Eren no puede evitar sonreír al verla arrugar su pequeña nariz con incomodidad. Su cabello ha crecido una cantidad generosa en los últimos años y se da cuenta de cuánto ha extrañado la forma en que esa longitud enmarca la figura almendrada de su rostro, incluso lo admira. Es un poco cómico pensar que él mismo le sugirió que lo cortara. Todo por ser un preadolescente malhumorado y caprichoso que no tenía ninguna intención de mostrarse amable ante el inocente cumplido de Jean durante sus primeros días de entrenamiento. Él desliza suavemente los dedos bajo su flequillo y empuja los suaves mechones tras su oreja, hebras de tinta negra que se derraman a lo largo del costado de su garganta y sobre la cama. Las puntas de sus dedos no se detienen allí; rodean el borde de su mandíbula y continúan a lo largo del descenso de su piel, extendiendo la mano para trazar la cicatriz en su mejilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquella herida ha cerrado hace ya mucho tiempo, pero él no ha sanado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No completamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque ella lo ha perdonado verbalmente una y otra vez, en realidad él no ha podido hacerlo consigo mismo por los errores cometidos durante su juventud. Y aquella línea que la marca a ella bajo sus largas pestañas es su mayor recordatorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquél que se burla de él con cada mirada fugaz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Casi la matas.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Casi </span>
  </em>
  <span>es la línea que la había atado a este mundo. La barrera invisible que había separado su vida de la muerte. Una muerte que habría sido, sin duda, el fin de él.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Casi </span>
  </em>
  <span>es lo que más lo atormenta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhalos profundos que salen de ella son lo que lo extrae de sus pensamientos más oscuros, y sus ojos perturbados se enfocan en la que ahora es su realidad, una más brillante. Los ojos de ella permanecen cerrados mientras una de sus manos se alza para cubrir las de él y apretarlas ligeramente. Él inhala en silencio para no levantarla, enfocándose en la textura del anillo en el dedo de la chica en su piel. El diamante que reposa perezosamente sobre su dedo nunca deja de admirarlo y de hacer latir su corazón con excitación y avidez. Ella será suya. Y él no puede esperar para ser finalmente suyo. El sólo pensamiento es inspirador y alentador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tengo mucha suerte.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él no se ha dado cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta hasta que ella se mueve nuevamente y él contiene el aliento, esperando a que ella responda, casi disculpándose por haberla molestado…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Su voz nunca sale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El aliento de Eren se libera en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, disipando las disculpas y continuando con los dedos sus tiernas caricias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es difícil de imaginar que hace mucho tiempo él juró estar a su lado por el resto de su vida. Que en aquella complicada situación él le prometió la eternidad al escudarla valientemente de las manos de la muerte. Y que, en apenas unas semanas, ambos pronunciarían sus votos oficiales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conseguir el anillo fue probablemente lo más tedioso que ha hecho en su vida. A decir verdad, no comprendía el concepto de matrimonio hasta los meses que siguieron a su victoria. Pero para él, adquirió un significado más prominente tras pasar más tiempo con ella después de reconquistar y destruir la Muralla María. El tiempo que pasaron juntos, los sentimientos compartidos a través de caricias y unos cuantos besos robados tras los árboles, o en campos abiertos, y en una ocasión en la lluvia. Cuando comenzaron a dormir el uno en la habitación del otro, una de esas noches. Comenzó como algo accidental, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó y así se convirtió en algo inocente, natural, con un toque agridulce de nostalgia entre ellos. Un día, él despertó junto a ella, disfrutando de su calor y su tersura. Ni siquiera el brillo del sol pudo opacar la sonrisa con la que ella lo bendijo, y fue entonces cuando él lo supo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ella es lo único que quiero.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él conoce a Mikasa como la palma de su rugosa mano, sus virtudes y defectos, sus curvas y líneas, pero nunca le fue muy bien cuando se trataba de sus gustos. Nunca le han importado las cosas caras, pero él tampoco piensa gastar poco. Armin se ha ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero Eren insistió en hacerlo solo. Escoger el anillo por sí mismo lo haría especial, mientras que la ayuda le quitaría un poco la magia a la ocasión. Entonces fue eso lo que hizo. Le tomó un par de días y unas cuantas excusas tontas, muchas preguntas y un vendedor cansado, hasta que al fin tomó una decisión. Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y él pensó en todas las formas posibles de preguntarle, insatisfecho finalmente con su falta de creatividad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hasta que una idea lo golpeó (Sasha ayudó con esta). Ocurrió accidentalmente, pero con tan mala suerte que todo pasó de la peor manera posible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruborizado, le había explicado a Historia acerca de su plan, sintiéndose más cómodo al practicar su “¿quieres casarte conmigo?” con ella. Evidentemente, Mikasa había entrado al lugar, y sus ojos habían quedado fijos en ellos cuando vió a un sonrojado Eren hincado en una rodilla, anillo en una mano y la pequeña palma de Historia en la otra. Incluso su majestad no supo qué hacer, si era conveniente decir algo cuando los tres se miraron entre ellos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silencio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa cerró la boca, parpadeando furiosamente y con voz temblorosa, “Hanji te busca, Eren”; así, se dió la vuelta, levantando la mano para agitarla como quien espanta algo desagradable: “le diré que estás ocupado”. Y entonces se alejó, con un </span>
  <em>
    <span>lamento haber interrumpido </span>
  </em>
  <span>haciendo eco a través del corredor mientras ella desaparecía. Y como el idiota que él era, permaneció allí, arrodillado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y dejando que la situación empeorase antes de que Historia le llamase la atención soltando su mano para hacerlo caer e ir tras ella, escondiendo rápidamente el anillo en su cajita al tiempo que se disculpaba con su amiga rubia. Pero al girar torpemente a la esquina, Mikasa ya se había esfumado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La llamó. La buscó y preguntó por todos lados porque necesitaba desesperadamente explicarle que todo esto era un malentendido, pedirle que regresara, que era </span>
  <em>
    <span>ella </span>
  </em>
  <span>a quien él quería. Pero ni siquiera el siempre listo Armin pudo localizarla. La ansiedad e incomodidad de Eren crecieron con cada agónica hora que pasó dando vueltas en la cabaña, hasta que las bisagras de la puerta gimieron a causa de la fricción.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El corazón le latió con fuerza al mirar sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas húmedas con las lágrimas que él había causado inintencionalmente. Cuando ella por fin lo miró, resolló en medio de una sonrisa llorosa y lo felicitó. Él se quebró. Ella trató de evitarlo, en verdad lo intentó, pero lo que Mikasa no sabía era que sus emociones lo habían golpeado con tan sólo mirarla a la cara. Prácticamente la llevó fuera a rastras, encerrándole la muñeca en su mano y caminando hasta la entrada del bosque, ignorando sus miles de preguntas mientras continuaban el trayecto sin parar. En breve, llegaron hasta un claro, lejos de sus curiosos e intrusos compañeros de escuadrón.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Árboles y brotes recientes de flores fueron los testigos mientras él intentaba desenmarañar el lío que su falta de prudencia había causado. Pero su lado agresivo se coló en medio y su voz se tornó más ruda de lo que pretendía. Casi hace el opuesto de lo que había planeado…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entonces la besó.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La prendió cuidadosamente contra la rugosa corteza, silenciando el volumen creciente de su voz y sintiendo la suavidad de su boca en la propia, con la sangre calentando la superficie de su piel mientras una ráfaga de aire frío los envolvía. Derramó su pasión por ella con cada roce de sus labios y sintió sus músculos relajarse bajo sus manos. Justo en ese momento, Eren se preguntó cómo era que algo que pensó sería trivial pudo hacerlo sentir tan inusualmente mareado, sentir algo más inmenso que él mismo. Cómo se esparcía la tibieza en su interior y sus poros parecían cantar, y cómo el aliento de la chica rozando su mejilla infundía tanta vida en él. Frente contra frente, Eren finalizó aquel beso presionando sus labios contra la comisura de su boca, reiterando quedamente las promesas hechas con manos entrelazadas. Cada segundo en silencio transcurrido llenó su mente con las imágenes de lo que había hecho, inseguro de si había sido demasiado pronto, dado su dilema anterior con ella. Quizás ella estaba tan sorprendida como él. Su corazón aún latía dolorosamente cuando repitió la pregunta que inicialmente iba dirigida a ella, deteniéndose un par de veces cuando un </span>
  <em>
    <span>sí </span>
  </em>
  <span>jadeante se escapó de labios de ella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esos mismos labios se abren ahora levemente, y pequeños exhalos se escapan y danzan sobre él en su palma y muñeca. Ella reduce la fuerza en su agarre en algún punto mientras él recuerda, y todo lo que él puede hacer es observar aquellas pupilas que se mueven perezosamente. Él se pregunta a menudo con qué sueña ella. Si sueña con el pasado o con el futuro que ambos planean. Si es él con quien ella sueña.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sus ojos color esmeralda deambulan por donde sus manos no pueden. Ambos trazan el tinte plateado de luz de luna que se desliza sobre su piel pálida y agrega brillo a su cabello negro, haciéndola resplandecer de la forma más encantadora. Él observa su respiración calma y acompasada, absorbido por cada movimiento. Su ligero respingo a causa de la brisa de otoño que se cuela en la habitación. Él se acerca aún más y lleva la cobija hasta su mentón, descansando su callosa mano contra el rostro de la chica hasta posar los dedos tras su cabeza, acunando la base de su cráneo mientras sus dedos hacen su viaje en medio de sus cabellos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Los labios de la chica se unen de nuevo y ella mueve la cabeza junto al sutil vaivén de los dedos, siendo imposible que pueda relajarse aún más.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entonces su corazón siente lo que su piel no puede.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desde la extinción de los titanes, Eren ha notado tres cosas importantes acerca de la mujer que duerme junto a él:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Su presencia en su vida lo ha motivado e influenciado durante aquella interminable travesía.</span></li>
<li><span>Nadie más puede provocar o causar la sensación de comodidad y seguridad que viene indiscutiblemente con ella.</span></li>
<li><span>Pero, más que cualquier cosa, él es afortunado de tenerla aquí, ahora y para siempre.</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>En la ruleta rusa que es este mundo, ella fue el golpe de suerte que lo mantuvo vivo. Una y otra vez, ella lo salvó, le animó, le protegió y amó. Ahora sabe que, de no ser por ella, habría muerto cientos de veces. También es consciente de que es demasiado orgulloso o, en palabras de Jean, “muy egoísta” para admitirlo. Un día, se dice a sí mismo. Un día será capaz de contarle a ella todas esas revelaciones y rezarle a cualquier deidad que esté en los cielos que superará su vergüenza y en verdad le dirá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La luz que se cuela por cortinas transparentes choca y rebota contra las superficies. Los rayos iridiscentes se esparcen por doquier, particularmente sobre el cabello color ébano, y son como estrellas que brillan en el oscuro firmamento nocturno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ella guarda dentro de sí el universo al que él pertenece. La suave textura de la piel besada por la luna y que se extiende a lo largo de su cuello son su cielo. Su cuerpo ha sido el hombro que cargó el peso de su dolor y ambiciones. Sus manos pequeñas han recogido las piezas de su alma indigna… No, lo completaron. Orbes astrales reflejan lo que él nunca podrá expresar verbalmente. Pero él no lo necesita. Ella comprende cada acción, cada mirada, cada gesto, buscando sólo su compañía como recompensa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora, está más que dispuesto a darle todo de vuelta y llenarla hasta quedar vacío y acabado, e incluso hasta entonces promete enmendar sus errores y besar delicadamente allí donde antes infligió dolor. Es lo que ella merece. Es lo justo y deseado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porque ella es un oasis rodeado de campos interminables de arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porque es una rosa en medio de espinos y hierba marchita.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Porque sus ojos se han abierto, desenfocados por un instante, y brillan en confusión al encontrar los de él y, Dios, es un tonto por ella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Lo siento —él puede sentir el rojo acumularse en sus mejillas, alejando pensamientos cursis y vergonzosos, aventurándose a mirar su cuello antes de que el verde se encuentre de nuevo con el gris oscuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pestañas largas se agitan una vez, y luego dos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-¿Por qué?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Él carraspea y decide no contestar, deslizando su pulgar tentativamente sobre una de las cejas de la chica para trazar la figura que dibuja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Duerme —pronuncia, llevando los dedos hasta su cabello para deslizarlos sobre ella una vez más, como un acto con el que él ha aprendido a arrullarla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tiene razón cuando la ve parpadear en respuesta y, antes de que ella ceda, la ve y siente acurrucarse en su pecho y él la recibe, aspirando la fragancia de lavanda que se ha convertido en su melatonina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y pronto, será el turno de ella de verlo sumido en un sueño profundo. Será su turno de ver, tocar, sentir y susurrar:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tengo mucha suerte.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Las cadenas que nos retienen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request de un anónimo que pide un fic post-canon con angst, fluff, rompimiento y reconciliación.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Sasha y Connie se marchan en dos días.</p>
<p>-¿A dónde? —<em>crac.</em></p>
<p>-Al pueblo natal de Sasha.</p>
<p>-Buena suerte para Connie —<em>crac</em>—. ¿Qué hay de Jeanbo?</p>
<p>La boca de Mikasa se contrae en una pequeña sonrisa ante el viejo apodo.</p>
<p>-Él se mudará al interior de la muralla Sina.</p>
<p>-Ah, creo que él nunca cambió. Sigue amando los lujos —Eren suspira, centrando otro pedazo de madera frente a él—. Tiene sentido, porque se quejó de todo durante el viaje completo —gruñe, lanzando el hacha hacia abajo.</p>
<p>Mikasa no podía estar completamente en desacuerdo. Eren exageraba un poco, pero Jean no era el único que se quejaba mientras viajaban; sin embargo, ella no lo habría deseado de otra forma. Eren y Jean discutiendo, Sasha cocinando, Connie haciendo bromas flojas y Armin leyendo en silencio para sí mismo. Todo la hizo sentir como en casa de nuevo. Su amigo rubio incluso comenzó a escribir acerca de los lugares que descubrían y las personas que conocían en el camino. Armin ya se ha marchado con Hanji hace más de una semana a la base de la Legión, para ordenar en mapas los territorios que antes habían estado deshabitados. Ella ya lo extraña.</p>
<p>
  <em>Crac.</em>
</p>
<p>El sonido de la madera lleva sus pensamientos de vuelta al hombre frente a ella. Ella lo observa mientras él acomoda la madera en su lugar, y la forma en que sus bíceps sobresalen bajo la delgada camisa al levantar el hacha con facilidad, y la manera en que los músculos en su espalda se mueven. Ella siente orgullo en lo fuerte que él se ha vuelto, y en lo mucho que ha madurado.</p>
<p>-No será lo mismo sin ellos, ya sabes. Será algo… —<em>crac</em>— raro verlos irse —pronuncia él, agitando constantemente su camisa para refrescarse. Por la forma en que lo dice, ella sabe que los extrañará. Juntos han logrado demasiado, y con cada uno tomando su propio camino, ella no puede evitar preguntarse qué querrá él para el futuro. Tal vez desee asentarse en algún lugar al fin. Podrían hacerlo ambos.</p>
<p>-¿Qué… planeas hacer tú?</p>
<p>Él se detiene a medio hachazo y se gira para mirarla, secando el sudor de su frente. La pregunta en sí no lo pilla desprevenido, pero el tono en la voz de ella sí. Es atípicamente tímido, y en cierta manera expectante. El hacha cae contra el suelo húmedo con un golpe sordo.</p>
<p>Él rasca su nuca al mirar hacia todos lados, y su brazo cae a un lado.</p>
<p>-En realidad no lo sé —responde vagamente—. Creo que volveré al lugar desde donde partimos —sus palabras descienden (él no nota la forma en que los ojos de ella brillan con esperanza), su rostro se encoge cuando estornuda—, cuando viajamos, quiero decir —él resopla, girándose de nuevo para finalizar su trabajo.</p>
<p>Mikasa no puede evitar un puchero. Debió haber anticipado eso. Eren no es de los que permanecen en un solo lugar. Es como una nube, siempre itinerante, siempre avanzando.</p>
<p>-Entonces iré contigo —responde ella. Eren la mira de nuevo. El semblante de decepción en su rostro traiciona la serenidad de su declaración. Él levanta el hacha.</p>
<p>-No tienes qué. Ya lo sabes —<em>crac</em>—. Puedes hacer otras cosas, si quieres.</p>
<p>-Debo estar allí para asegurarme de que estés a salvo.</p>
<p>-Creo que ahora puedo cuidar de mí mismo.</p>
<p>-No es pecado asegurarse —ella se encoge de hombros.</p>
<p>
  <em>Crac.</em>
</p>
<p>-No necesito una niñera, Mikasa. Ya has hecho suficiente —ella ni siquiera se inmuta ante el tono amargo en su voz.</p>
<p>-Le prometí a tu madre que…</p>
<p>-Ella ya no está, y tampoco los titanes. Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mí y tomarte el tiempo de preocuparte por ti misma. No me debes nada.</p>
<p>Ella se detiene y espera a que la bomba esté llena. Quiere prevenir una discusión pero teme que ya hayan iniciado una, a juzgar por la atmósfera de creciente tensión. Él continúa su trabajo de tala bajo el sol poniente. Las cigarras y los grillos llenan el silencio entre ellos mientras ella recoge sus pensamientos y se traga la intención de expresarlos. Es cuidadosa al abrir la boca para hablar, escogiendo pertinentemente sus palabras.</p>
<p>-Sólo creí… —su reluctancia crece al oír en él un suspiro de irritación— que después de haber viajado tanto, querrías quedarte en casa —sus dedos juguetean con el borde de su bufanda—. Algún tiempo. Para relajarte —agrega.</p>
<p>Incluso antes de iniciarse como cadetes, Eren siempre supo que Mikasa nunca quiso tener vida de soldado. Y él tampoco la quiso para ella. Había insinuado antes de viajar una y otra vez acerca de encontrar un hogar cercano a la muralla Rose, y él no puede evitar sentir que la está atando accidentalmente con una estúpida deuda que él nunca dejó sobre ella.</p>
<p>-Quiero hacer todo eso, pero no me siento simplemente listo para "relajarme" aún. Como dije, no creo haber visto demasiado, en especial tras haber estado en esa maldita jaula por tanto tiempo.</p>
<p>-Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para viajar. Pasamos en el ejército toda nuestra adolescencia y has vivido demasiado… Sólo quiero que… —<em>crac</em>— Que estés bien.</p>
<p>-Estoy bien, Mikasa. Estaré bien. No me iré por mucho —ella no tarda en notar aquel aspecto singular en su respuesta.</p>
<p>-Es por eso que iré contigo. Así puedo…</p>
<p>Él deja caer el hacha, cortando tan profundamente que se clava en la banqueta. Él aprieta los dientes y se mantiene de espaldas a ella al mirar por encima de su hombro, dejando caer la mano con enojo.</p>
<p>-Mira, Mikasa, no quiero que estés cuidándome como una mamá gallina. No es necesario que me sigas si no lo quieres, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres quedarte a vivir en algún lugar, sólo hazlo —ella abre la boca para contestar, pero él la detiene, sabiendo de antemano lo que dirá—. Y no uses tu deuda imaginaria como una excusa. No me debes nada. Sólo ve a tu ritmo y haz lo que quieras por una vez, maldita sea.</p>
<p>Con rudeza, Eren sujeta el hacha, gruñendo al tirar de ella, maldiciendo en voz baja por la dificultad para sacarla hasta que eventualmente cede. Él es arrastrado por la fuerza con la que tira y Mikasa grita su nombre en sorpresa. Sus ojos se cierran de dolor por el golpe en su cabeza, siseando ante la roca que se ha estrellado contra su hombro.</p>
<p>Las esmeraldas se abren y ve a Mikasa arrodillarse, mirándolo con aquel familiar rictus de preocupación grabado en el rostro. Ella estira la mano hacia él.</p>
<p>-Ven, déjame ayudarte. ¿Dónde-</p>
<p>Eren sacude su mano cuando ella le toca, y esta vez, ella retrocede.</p>
<p>-No necesito eso de ti —murmura él, estirando las piernas para levantarse—. Dije que estoy bien —él se sacude el polvo. La distancia entre ellos es de apenas centímetros, pero ella comprende que están lejos, muy lejos. Eren mira hacia todos lados, menos a ella—. Esa debe ser leña suficiente hasta que nos vayamos.</p>
<p>-Te ayudaré a llevarlo —ella se gira para caminar hasta la banqueta de la leña hasta que él le habla con rudeza.</p>
<p>-No. Esta es <em>mi </em>tarea. No necesito tu ayuda. Yo lo llevaré.</p>
<p>La delicada piel en la muñeca de la chica comienza a enrojecerse a causa del toque anterior de Eren, y un aguijón de remordimiento lo pica al ver la marca cuando ella asiente.</p>
<p>-Te lo dejaré, entonces…</p>
<p>Ella retrocede para entrar y Eren sigue sus movimientos, incluso cuando la puerta se ha cerrado tras ella.</p>
<p>Las almohadillas mugres de sus dedos tocan el puente de su nariz.</p>
<p>-Maldición.</p>
<p>Mikasa camina hacia su dormitorio, evitando las lágrimas que golpean sus ojos hasta cerrar la puerta, apoyándose contra ésta mientras sus dedos recorren la tela carmín de su bufanda.</p>
<p>
  <em>No necesito eso de ti. No necesito que me cuides.</em>
</p>
<p>¿Era tanta la carga que ella significaba para él? Ella sólo desea verlo bien. Pero esta no es la primera vez que él le dice esas cosas. Y esta no es la primera vez que ella se siente como su enemiga. Le ha echado la culpa a la frustración, ha intentado convencerse a sí misma de que él no lo dice en serio. Pero ya es un hombre adulto que ha dicho lo que quiere, y eso, obviamente, no la incluye a ella. Ha intentado darle espacio, dejarle manejar las situaciones por sí mismo, creyendo que así las cosas serían diferentes entre ellos, pues así crecerían hasta equilibrarse. Pero una vez más él le ha recordado que ella no es otra cosa que una presencia sobreprotectora en su vida.</p>
<p>Ella se frota los ojos suavemente. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo pillar la indirecta.</p>
<p>
  <em>No te necesito.</em>
</p>
<p>Entonces, Mikasa lo ve, lo nota.</p>
<p>Lo ha estado reteniendo. Y tal vez sea mejor para ambos si simplemente se hace a un lado y lo deja ir.</p>
<p>Ella toma asiento en su escritorio, desenredando la preciada prenda de su cuello antes de abrir el cajón para sacar papel y pluma. Acomoda la hoja sobre la superficie de madera, abriendo la pequeña botella de tinta negra. Enciende la vela, iluminando la oscura habitación para iniciar la carta más dura que ha tenido que escribir jamás, con el corazón doliente ante su decisión final.</p>
<p>Una vez finaliza el tedioso proceso, un Eren recién bañado cae sobre un tosco saco al que llama cama. Los otros aún no han vuelto. La cabeza aún le duele a causa de su pequeño accidente. Sus ojos viajan inconscientemente hasta la puerta siempre abierta de Mikasa, percatándose de que ahora está completamente cerrada. Su ira ha disminuido y él recuerda la conversación de antes, encogiéndose por el veneno de sus propias palabras. El prospecto de saberla lejos de él lo hace sentir vacío, incluso más ahora que todos comienzan a hacer sus propias vidas. Odia que su rabia le haga sacar lo peor de sí mismo, y que su impulsividad le haya hecho olvidar la historia que comparten. Es virtualmente imposible para él dejarla y ahora se avergüenza de haberlo deseado varias veces en medio de sus ataques de ira.</p>
<p>Eso le asusta porque el impulso le hizo tan fácil decirle que se marchara y, por un minuto, contempla la posibilidad de disculparse. Pero está cansado y sus párpados comienzan a caer así como su mente y su corazón se apaciguan. Él bosteza y se acuesta de lado, decidiendo que le hablará en la mañana. Ella lo olvidará. Nunca es como si lo tomase en serio, pues es demasiado testaruda para hacerlo. Está seguro de ello, porque le ha hecho una promesa, una que nunca podrá olvidar.</p>
<p>Pronto comienza a soñar.</p>
<p>Sueña que está perdido en la inmensidad del bosque. Empapado en lluvia mientras el aguacero continúa, a duras penas pudiendo parpadear para aclarar su visión antes de que las ráfagas de viento empujen su cuerpo. Tirita incontrolablemente y su rostro se encuentra con el suelo lodoso cuando tropieza con una rama que lo hace torcerse el tobillo. Su brazo y pierna derechos crujen de dolor y él grita por ayuda.</p>
<p>-<em>¡Armin! ¡Jean! ¡Alguien!</em></p>
<p>Él busca su equipo, sólo para hallar una herida profunda allí donde deberían estar las correas. Sus extremidades y cuerdas vocales gritan de agonía, su garganta se constriñe mientras él acepta su destino. Escupe y tose, saliva mezclada con barro.</p>
<p>-<em>¡Mikasa!</em></p>
<p>La lluvia cesa. Todo se aquieta. Sus ojos permanecen quietos y él continúa tiritando hasta que una mano suave toca su mejilla. Sus párpados se agitan y se abren; negro, rojo y blanco mezclándose en una nube borrosa mientras la luz del sol inunda su visión.</p>
<p>-<em>Eren</em> —sus orejas vibran pero la suavidad en la voz de la chica lo calma instantáneamente, y cuando ella desliza sus dedos delgados entre su cabello, él sabe que está a salvo. Apenas es consciente de sus movimientos cuando recuesta la cabeza en el regazo de ella y parpadea para deshacerse de los rayos de luz y mirarla.</p>
<p>Ella le sonríe. Es una rareza que la complementa, y es como un ángel, dedicando su calidez a él cuando toma su mano sangrienta entre sus dedos pálidos, llevando las manos de ambos hasta el punto donde está su corazón. Su impoluta camisa se mancha con la sangre de él.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Eren se cierran y él se aterra; se asusta de pensar que puede estar muriendo, hasta que la voz de ella se desliza entre sus oídos, enfocándolo en la mujer sobre él. <em>Todo estará bien, </em>es lo que ella susurra, y él lo cree de todo corazón, aún en su estado actual. Sus párpados se cierran pesadamente y él sincroniza su respiración sin pensarlo con el ritmo del corazón de la chica que golpea bajo su palma.</p>
<p>Estuvo solo, creyendo que todos lo habían dejado. Pero allí estaba ella. Siempre a su lado.</p>
<p>Y debió haber leído sus pensamientos, pues la ve abrir la boca para decir una y otra vez: <em>estoy aquí. No tengas miedo</em>.</p>
<p>Ojos color esmeralda se cierran de cansancio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Siempre estaré contigo.</em>
</p>
<p>Eren se revuelve entre sueños, girando sobre su espalda al sentir su brazo y su pierna dormidos. La luz del sol quema en sus párpados y él se estira, limpiando el rastro de saliva en la comisura de su boca.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ese sueño…</em>
</p>
<p>-Eren… ¡Oye, Eren!</p>
<p>Rápidamente, Eren alza la cabeza para ver a su amigo calvo y a su novia en el umbral.</p>
<p>-¿Qué sucede, Connie? —bosteza.</p>
<p>-¿A dónde va Mikasa?</p>
<p>Sus ojos se abren como platos ante eso, parpadeando varias veces seguidas mientras mira a Connie con perplejidad.</p>
<p>-¿A qué te refieres con 'a dónde va'? —él estira los pies sobre el suelo para levantarse, frunciendo la cara de dolor por los piquetes en su pierna derecha.</p>
<p>-Vino a mí, a Sasha y a Jean muy temprano. Dijo que tenía que encargarse de algo y que volvería, pero… Nos abrazó a todos antes de salir con sus maletas hechas —Connie hace una pausa y deja escapar una risita—. Hermano, debiste ver la cara de Jean cuando Mikasa…</p>
<p>-¿Hace cuánto se fue?</p>
<p>La discusión. ¿Qué fue la última cosa que ella le dijo? ¿<em>Te dejaré, entonces</em>? Él traga saliva. No es posible que ella le haya creído. Pero, es Mikasa. ¿Cuándo no lo ha hecho?</p>
<p>-Tal vez hace una hora. No se llevó su caballo.</p>
<p>-¿Y me lo dices apenas ahora?</p>
<p>-¡No sabíamos qué pasaba! —se queja Sasha— Simplemente se levantó y se fue…</p>
<p>El estómago de Eren se tuerce mientras atraviesa a la pareja, caminando hacia la habitación de Mikasa y girando el pomo, seguido de Sasha y Connie.</p>
<p>
  <em>No puede ser.</em>
</p>
<p>Si Connie hubiese permanecido en silencio acerca de Mikasa, habría parecido como si ella jamás se hubiese marchado. La cama está recién hecha, y el closet permanece cerrado, aunque en realidad estaba vacío. El escritorio había sido despojado de todas sus pertenencias, excepto por una nota cuando él divisa la bufanda bajo el papel arrugado, y su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Su mano se estira hacia la carta, reconociendo la escritura que graba su nombre, en el sobre. Casi no desea abrirla, pero dada la situación, no tiene otra opción cuando sus dedos lo abren para leer hasta las mínimas líneas, creyendo tontamente que esto ha sido una equivocación. Cuando concluye la lectura, deja la carta sobre la mesa, permaneciendo inmóvil, mientras su rostro se oscurece y la realidad cae como piedra sobre él.</p>
<p>Sasha es la primera en notar el cambio en su semblante.</p>
<p>-¿Eren? ¿Qué dice?</p>
<p>Él permanece en silencio, y cuando Sasha da un paso hacia adentro, él patea la silla que está enfrente y tira de su propio cabello.</p>
<p>-¡Eren! ¿Qué ocurre?</p>
<p>Eren arruga el papel en su puño y lo lanza al suelo, tomando la bufanda de la mesa de un golpe. Ignora los llamados de sus amigos preocupados huyendo de allí, luchando para liberar al caballo más cercano. No se toma el tiempo de atarle un asiento una vez lo libera. Agita al corcel a andar, saltando sobre su lomo y aferrándose a su cuello cuando éste inicia su galope. Sujeta la bufanda con más fuerza, a medida que el dolor en su pecho aumenta. El pueblo más cercano, si bien recuerda, está a un kilómetro, camino abajo. Tiene una vaga idea de a dónde pudo haber ido ella, y ruega a Dios tener razón. Las palabras escritas de la chica hacen eco en su mente atribulada.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eren</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pensé en lo que dijiste, y tienes razón</em>
</p>
<p>No, en verdad no la tenía.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hice lo que hice, no porque tenga alguna deuda, sino porque me preocupo por ti. Creo que me he excedido con mis preocupaciones y que he debido confiar más en ti. Así que</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>eso es lo que haré.</em>
</p>
<p>Está seguro de que no lo logrará, así que corta camino en un laberinto de árboles, galopando fieramente en campo abierto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando leas esto, me habré ido. No sé a dónde, pero en cuanto me haya establecido, le escribiré a Armin para que te lo diga, eso, si quieres saberlo.</em>
</p>
<p>Las murallas aparecen a la vista y él patea el costado del caballo, galopando más aprisa cuando ve el barco atravesar el portón.</p>
<p>
  <em>Te devuelvo la bufanda para que te mantengas a salvo. Aunque no estaré físicamente contigo en tu viaje, una parte de mí lo estará. Te extrañaré mucho durante nuestro tiempo separados, pero espero verte de nuevo algún día.</em>
</p>
<p>El barco atraviesa las puertas, y cuando su caballo ya no puede andar más rápido, su garganta se cierra y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Ésto no puede ser el adiós.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mientras ese día llega, rezaré por tu felicidad y seguridad. Espero encuentres dicha en tus viajes. Has trabajado muy duro por ello, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Siempre estaré contigo, como tú lo estás conmigo.</em>
</p>
<p>Plumas suaves y blancas pasan junto a él y él mueve el cuello, observando el ascenso de dos palomas, agitando sus alas armoniosamente mientras vuelan la una junto a la otra.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sólo quiero recordarte que estoy y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti, y que te amo, Eren Jaeger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Mikasa.</em>
</p>
<p>Se odia a sí mismo por ser egoísta, por anteponer sus sentimientos a los de ella, mientras que ella siempre antepuso la vida de él ante la propia.</p>
<p>Las campanas de partida comienzan a sonar mientras él se acerca a la tropa de guarnición, sin prestar atención a sus gritos de sorpresa e ignorando sus órdenes de detenerse. Él se acerca, jadeando con cada pisada de las coces del caballo, hurgando desesperadamente entre los viajantes por un mechón de cabello negro. Cuando al fin la divisa, la ve sentada abrazando sus piernas y el mentón apoyado en las rodillas. Antes de que pueda llamarla, se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde. Los trabajadores comienzan a deslizar la rampa hacia el interior del barco y éste inicia su zarpe, mientras para él se hace un poco más difícil respirar.</p>
<p>No lo piensa dos veces, y su cuerpo se desborda de adrenalina.</p>
<p>Él baja del caballo, corriendo rápidamene en cuanto sus pies tocan el empedrado.</p>
<p>El barco se impulsa hacia adelante y ella siente un jaloneo repentino en su corazón. Se ha dicho a sí misma que debe ser fuerte, recordándose una y otra vez que esto hará feliz a Eren, pero nada podría reanimarla menos. No puede parar de llorar, hundiendo más su cara en la falda que lleva mientras las lágrimas caen en la tela negra. Gritos de despedida la rodean mientras el barco se mueve y ella no se molesta en mirar, pues no ve el sentido de ello…</p>
<p>-¡Mikasa!</p>
<p>Ella permanece quieta, segura de que sólo ha imaginado aquello.</p>
<p>-Oi —Eren maldice al tropezar—. ¡Oi, Mikasa!</p>
<p>Ella alza el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos, lágrimas frescas humedeciendo sus mejillas al ver a Eren casi cayendo, escupiendo un concierto de maldiciones mientras se mezcla entre extraños.</p>
<p>-¿Eren? —ella se pone en pie, frotando sus ojos para aclarar su visión, asegurándose de que no está soñando. Camina hacia el borde y se encuentra con la mirada determinada de Eren, sin romper contacto con él mientras lo ve correr por el muelle. Él no ha llamado sólo su atención, sino también la de otros pasajeros que se amontonan alrededor de ella en la plataforma. Él se abre paso en la multitud y ella nota la bufanda, que ondea libremente sujeta en su mano. Ella y los curiosos dejan escapar un jadeo cuando él cambia su dirección hacia el barco, y el pánico corre por sus venas cuando él salta del muelle para caer sobre el agua.</p>
<p>-¡Eren!</p>
<p>Pero aterriza en la plataforma con un <em>crac </em>audible, sacudiendo el dolor de sus costillas, apenas sujetándose del borde y ella casi confunde la bufanda con sangre. Su instinto es apresurarse y agarrarlo, pero él no tarda en acomodarse, subiendo una pierna a la saliente para rodar al interior, a unos cuantos metros de donde ella está. Gruñe audiblemente al caer sobre su costilla maltratada, tosiendo secamente mientras se pone en pie torpemente. Se levanta, retrocede y cuando se encuentra con sus ojos, la vista la deja sin aliento. Hay algo que brilla en sus iris color jade, algo que le parece desconocido y que se enfatiza con destellos de la luz de la mañana. La tela roja está entre su pecho y su palma mientras se recompone caminando hacia ella, y la turba se abre paso para él. Antes de que ella lo note, la distancia entre ambos es de apenas un pie.</p>
<p>Ella comienza a tartamudear, fallando en organizar sus preocupaciones y preguntas todas en una sola frase, y es frustrante porque no es propio de ella vacilar al hablar, pero la expresión de Eren nunca cambia, pues continúa mirándola. Quita la mano de su costilla maltratada, levantándola entre ambos, deteniendo efectivamente sus frases entrecortadas. Él alza el brazo, sujetando tentativamente la base de su cabeza para atraerla, y su aliento se detiene.</p>
<p>Entonces la abraza, asegurando su otro brazo tras la espalda de la chica para cerrar el espacio entre ellos, a pesar de las protestas de sus huesos rotos.</p>
<p>-Lo siento —así es como inicia. Mikasa está demasiado confundida para responderle el abrazo—. Te he lastimado, muchas veces. Y… Lo siento, Mikasa.</p>
<p>-Ere—</p>
<p>-Espera, sólo… —él suspira profundamente, entrelazando sus dedos con mechones de medianoche— Déjame terminar —se ha hecho más alto que ella, al punto en que ella debe inclinar la cabeza para descansar su mentón en sus anchos hombros. Ella lo mira directamente, ya pasadas las murallas y la gente del muelle, asombrada ante lo gentil que él se escucha. Eso la hace recordar la terrible noche en que se conocieron.</p>
<p>Ella cede.</p>
<p>La madera del barco cruje con el movimiento y el golpe de las olas.</p>
<p>Él continúa.</p>
<p>-Lamento haberte apartado la mayoría del tiempo. Bueno, todo el tiempo. Lamento cada cosa fea que te dije cuando sólo querías ayudar. Y sin tu ayuda, dudo mucho que ahora estaría aquí, honestamente.</p>
<p>»Has hecho… Todo por mí. Y no lo he apreciado para nada, en verdad —admite él, riendo ligeramente. La gente continúa mirando, y alguien entre los espectadores susurra cuán <em>romántico </em>es esto haciendo que él se sonroje y lo haga hervir de irritación. Él persiste—. No fue en serio lo que dije ayer. Quiero decir, sí quiero que vivas la vida que siempre has querido, pero… La verdad es que… Hmmm, no puedo estar sin ti.</p>
<p>Entonces es el rostro de ella el que enrojece.</p>
<p>»Somos un equipo, ya sabes. Y, bueno —dice, abrazándola un poco más fuerte—, hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, y, hmmm…</p>
<p>Los brazos de ella se cierran alrededor de él y él aclara su garganta seca.</p>
<p>Eren retrocede ligeramente, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.</p>
<p>»Has puesto mis sueños, mis metas, mi vida antes que los tuyos y… Es hora de que yo haga lo mismo, ¿no lo crees? —los ojos grises comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas por tercera vez aquel día mientras frota la espalda del muchacho suavemente, asintiendo contra su pecho. Él jadea entre risas, y eso es música para ella —. Es lo que pensé.</p>
<p>Él se inclina hacia atrás y la suelta con un gesto de dolor, sujetando la bufanda entre ellos antes de envolverla una, dos, tres veces hasta cubrir su rostro y hacerla sonreír, y es entonces cuando él puede recuperar el aliento, con fragmentos de su sueño de la noche anterior reproduciéndose en su mente.</p>
<p>Ella mueve las manos para acomodar la tela, pero él las toma con las suyas, sujetándolas contra su corazón, tal y como la Mikasa de su sueño lo había hecho. Su rostro cambia y reluctantemente se acerca un poco, y las mejillas de la chica enrojecen por completo cuando él estampa un beso de disculpa en una de ellas.</p>
<p>-Awww, vamos. ¿A eso le llamas beso?</p>
<p>Ambos se giran hacia la mujer junto a ellos. Entonces la ven alzar los brazos en el aire.</p>
<p>-¡Bésala como un hombre!</p>
<p>El rostro de Eren se torna escarlata.</p>
<p>-¡Sí! —gritan un par de niños.</p>
<p>Eren frunce el ceño hacia ellos. Esto no es un maldito juego.</p>
<p>Otros se unen y pronto la multitud comienza a cantar "beso, beso, beso", y Eren mira a Mikasa, aún presa en su abrazo, lo que la hace apartar los ojos con timidez, provocando que algo placentero pero a la vez desconocido fluya en él. Él la hace girar el mentón hacia él, y los ojos de almendra se crecen ante el gesto. Él la interroga con la mirada y ella asiente, cerrando los ojos mientras su rostro enrojece aún más y las emociones ebullen salvajemente cuando sus bocas se encuentran.</p>
<p>Los vitoreos estallan y Eren se siente irritado pero también aliviado, pues finalmente sabe que tiene lo que necesita en su vida. Y estaría jodido si alguna vez la deja ir.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Epílogo.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>-Págame.</p>
<p>-Vamos, Sash. Hicimos esa apuesta hace años. No puedes…</p>
<p>-Lo siento, amigo. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Dame tu muffin.</p>
<p>-¿Acaso no apostamos la cena?</p>
<p>-Si tú lo di…</p>
<p>-¡No! El camino a tu casa es largo y necesito comida, sólo…</p>
<p>-Connie, sólo dale el muffin.</p>
<p>-Cállense ustedes. Los dos son la razón por la que me quedo sin nada.</p>
<p>Eren se ríe en respuesta. Mikasa sonríe cuando él la envuelve entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>-¡Ugh! Toma…</p>
<p>-¡Gracias! —canturrea Sasha.</p>
<p>
  <em>Malditos sean esos tórtolos.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>